Recuerdos de una niña sin amor
by I. S. Reyna
Summary: Un dia Tootie despierta y recuerda a su principe rosa y las cosas que él ultimamente ha hecho por ella. apesto para hacer summaries, solo chequenlo y digame que opinan
1. Sesión de Fotos

(( N/A: Ya sé, tenia muy descudado esto de los fanfics TTTT, pero ya volvi, y esta vez prometo acabarlo nn je je je))

_Los padrinos magicos no me pertenecen a mí. Son propiedad de Butch Hartman_

Despertó aquella mañana fría de diciembre, pero no tenia ganas de levantarse, así que comenzó a pensar y pensar en cosas sin importancia, hasta que dirigió su mirada a una fotografía en su pared, la fotografía de la persona a la que más había amado en toda su vida: Timmothy Thomas Turner, junto a ella.

_**Flashback (día en el que Tootie tomó la foto)**_

Timmy se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa, hablando con Cosmo y Wanda, quienes estaban en forma de gnomos del jardín. Súbitamente aparece Tootie quien estaba escondida cerca de las cercas el patio trasero…

-HOLA TIMMY!!- gritó con energía la chica de los anteojos

-Tootie¿Que rayos haces aquí?- Timmy le pidió una explicación mientras escondía a sus padrinos detrás de él

-Naaaaada, solo le tomo fotos a mi novio -

-¿Tu novio? O.o- se extrañó Timmy

-Sí Timmy, tu eres mi novio, pero no lo sabías- explicó Tootie.

Acto seguido se acercó a Timmy para abrasarlo y éste se hizo a un lado esquivando esa muestra de cariño.

-Emmm.… Tootie… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí tomándome fotos?- Preguntó Timmy nervioso

-Desde hace como media hora, cuando estabas hablando con esos gnomos-

Dijo Tootie señalando a las estatuas de cantera que eran los padrinos de Timmy y que además tenían una expresión de nerviosismo en sus rostros.

-Tootie: Dame esa rollo- le ordenó Timmy –y te daré uno nuevo con fotos de ambos- le sugirió

_-Deseo tener un rollo nuevo- _Le susurró Timmy a sus padrinos y ellos aparecieron en su bolsillo la nueva película

Tootie le presto su cámara a Turner quien le saco el rollo con la toma comprometedora, el cual lanzo por ahí e instalo el nuevo para comenzar una improvisaza sesión de fotografía. Cosmo se convirtió en un tripié, y Wanda en la cámara.

Así pasaron más de media hora tomándose fotos. Tootie en verdad que estaba muy contenta por el ofrecimiento de Timmy y el chico de gorra rosa, algo satisfecho, hizo un gran sacrificio para mantener en secreto la existencia de sus hadas y muy en el fondo de su subconsciente estaba contento de haber hecho feliz a Tootie.

-Muchas gracias, novio mío n- - le dijo a Timmy después de acabarse el rollo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-De nad… ¡¡Oye!! Que quede claro que NO SOY TU NOVIO ¬¬ - le respondió Timmy

_**Fin del flashback**_


	2. Entre tus brazos

_N/A: Ñiaca-ñiaca xD ya regrese con el segundo capitulo de este Fanfic, que creí que iba a postergar para mucho después xD pero es que las salidas con mis amigos me inspiran nn jejeje (dúo de chicos locos xP) pero en fin, aquí esta: Recuerdos de una niña sin amor, segunda parte…_

_**Cáp.2: Entre tus brazos**_

Tootie seguía recordando a Timmy, hacía un buen tiempo que no lo veía, prácticamente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el último encuentro que tuvo con Timmothy después de esa improvisada sesión de fotos…

_Flashback hacia aquél día_

-Timmy! Muchas gracias por venir conmigo al Mike E. Motzalela. Me estas haciendo muy feliz . - Dijo la niña de los anteojos y cabello oscuro

-Por nada- Dijo Timmy con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por el hecho de que Vicky lo había obligado a ir con ella, con al de que ella no tuviera que cuidar a su hermana menor y hacer una fiesta en su casa.

En eso estaban comiendo, cuando Timmy abandono la mesa para dirigirse al baño.

-Cosmo, Wanda, ¿están aquí?- Dijo Timmy algo desesperado

-Si cariño, aquí estamos- Le respondió Wanda convertida en la maquina despachadora de papel higiénico

-¿Qué pasa Timmy, Tootie se puso cariñosa otra vez?- Preguntó Cosmo, en forma de retrete

-Pues, no desde que salimos de su casa esta desanimada, se supone que debería estar feliz, esta saliendo conmigo…- Dijo Timmy y él mismo se interrumpió poniéndose la mano en la boca- -¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo soy quien debería estar feliz porque no me esta hostigando con eso de ser novios. Pero hay algo que me dice que algo le pasa, y lo peor es que me preocupa…- Concluyó Timmy.

-Uhhhh! A mi me parece que Dienteneitor se esta enamora…- dijo Cosmo y Timmy lo interrumpió bajándole la palanca a la taza que era Cosmo.

-Deseo saber que le pasa!- Dijo Timmy y sus padrinos volvieron a su forma normal.

- Esta bien, Timmy. Veamos por qué esta triste- Dijo Wanda y en su varita apareció la imagen de Tootie

_Esto no está bien. Timmy solo está conmigo porque esa asquerosa de Vicky lo obligó. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí conmigo por su voluntad, hummm… por qué tardará tanto Timmy, tal vez escapó por la ventana, no lo culpo…_

-Bien, ¿ahora que vas a hacer, Timmy?, ¿Timmy?- Le dijo Wanda a su ahijado y trato de llamar la atención porque estaba ido.

-¿Que me decías? Dijo Timmy algo triste

-Qué que piensas hacer ahora que sabes lo que Tootie piensa- Le repitió Cosmo.

-Emmm.… Deseo…-

-Timmy! La pizza ya se está enfriando- Le informó Tootie cuando regresó a la mesa. Timmy sujetaba algo detrás de él.

-Adivina que tengo detrás- Le dijo Timmy a Tootie

-Emmm.… no lo se- dijo Tootie en un tono de poco interés

-Son para ti- Dijo Timmy mientras le daba un ramo de flores.

-Tulipanes, mis favoritos, ¿como lo supiste?- Le preguntó Tootie mientras olía el ramo

-Emmm.… Internet!- dijo Timmy

-Tootie, debo pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud, siempre te ignoré y aun así me seguiste queriendo a pesar de todo- Dijo Timmy –Lo siento- agachó la mirada

-No importa nn- Dijo Tootie

-Ven, dame un abrazo!- Dijo Timmy. Tootie se acerco y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Tootie simplemente no lo podía creer, estaba sentada a lado de Timmy y él la estaba abrazando O.O Ella sentía que tocaba las estrellas, al fin su sueño se hacía realidad. Ya nada podía arruinar la felicidad de Tootie, ese momento era perfecto. Pero no contaba con que se tendrían que distanciar, pero por un corto tiempo…

_Fin del flashback_


	3. Una pregunta

**_Recuerdos de una niña sin amor, tercera y parte : _**

_N/A: quiero agradecer a las personas que me han mandado sus valiosos reviews. No saben como me hace feliz esto. Pues lo mismo de siempre, Los padrinos mágicos no me pertenecen de ninguna manera, son propiedad del genio caricaturesco Butch Hartman 3 y el songfic es "Dulce Locura" de La Oreja de Van Gogh _

_Y cualquier parecido con mi o su realidad, es mera coincidencia . _

-Cuando, Timmy. ¿Cuándo te voy a ver de nuevo?- Se preguntó Tootie después de ese pequeño viaje que tuvo hacia su memoria donde se volvió a encontrar con su "Príncipe Rosa" después de esto, recordó la ultima vez que sintió su presencia tan cerca que pudo sentir el corazón de Timmy latir tan aprisa como el suyo, porque ambos se habían encontrado con su amor…

_**Flashback hacia ese momento**_

Nuestra pareja caminaba de regreso a casa del Mike E. Mutsalella y después de ese abrazo que cambió a Tootie al parecer para siempre, porque por un lado, ella se sentía muy feliz, pero seguía dudando de él porque muy en el fondo aun pensaba que esto era una especie de "favor" que Vicky le pidió a Timmy. Así que no habló mucho durante el camino…

-Tootie¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado Timmy

-¿Emmm. … a mí? Nada. Yo estoy bien- Dijo Tootie en un tono no muy convincente

-¿a quien tratas de engañar? Te conozco, yo se que te pasa algo… ¿o no puedes confiar en mi?- Dijo Timmy quien al final de esto puso una cara tierna para convencer a tootie de confesarlo

-Está bien, lo diré- dijo ella… - Timmy-

-Dime- le respondió el chico de gorra rosa

-En… ¿en verdad me quieres o solo haces esas cosas lindas por compromiso?

-Tootie, yo…-

-Lo sabia esto solo lo haces para quedar bien con mi hermana y que ella no te torture-

-Tootie, escucha…-

-No¿sabes algo? Con el corazón de la gente no se juega, y mas si te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo…

TIMMOTHY TURNER… ERES UN IDIOTA ¬¬ -

Tootie salio del camino de Timmy corriendo y llorando, hasta que llego a un parque a mitad de camino de su casa, ella no podía llegar así a su casa y darle gusto a Vicky de ver sufrir a su hermana menor. –Será mejor que me quede aquí un rato para que se me pase este sentimiento- Pensó la niña de los anteojos púrpuras.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del parque.

Timmy se sentía como un bicho miserable, como el peor criminal del mundo, había hecho llorar a Tootie, quien era la única persona que creyó en él en los momentos en donde lo necesitaba y quien era la única persona que sentía amor por el.

-Cosmo! Wanda! Auxilio- Timmy llamo a sus padrinos en busca de ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Pregunto wanda quien le dio un abrazo a su ahijado

-Tootie me odia, me dijo que soy un idiota-

-Ja, a mi me lo dicen todo el tiempo y mírame, soy feliz- Dijo cosmo

-Pero Wanda, te ama, yo lo arruine todo- dijo Timmy casi llorando

-Timmy- dijo Wanda –Por que no te disculpas con ella y le dices lo que sientes por ella-

-No me va a escuchar y además no se donde esta-

-Ella esta del otro lado del parque y mi intuición femenina me dice que te va a escuchar, así somos las mujeres-

-Quisiera creer que así es, deseo que me lleven con ella- Dijo Timmy.

Mientras tanto en la otra parte del parque, Tootie seguía enojada con Turner, pero en el fondo se sentía algo mal y se pone a pensar hablando consigo misma en sus pensamientos… _"Tal vez fui muy injusta con Timmy, no lo dejé explicarse quisiera saber si él…"_

-Hola Tootie, hay espacio en la banca para un idiota-

-Emmm… Claro, siéntate.- Tootie le hizo un lugar a Timmy en la banca

-Tootie, debo pedirte una disculpa por el tiempo que te ignoré y no te di una oportunidad de demostrarme tu amor hacia mí

-Timmy, yo…-

-Déjame acabar por favor. Debo aceptar que al principio sí salí contigo por conveniencia, pero me di cuenta que… _te amo-_

-ehhh?! Timmy, no escuché lo último que dijiste¿lo puedes repetir? –

-hummm… me vas a obligar a gritarlo¿eh?, esta bien. TE AMO, TOOTIE-

Tootie se quedó totalmente perpleja, en realidad nunca pensó que Timmy la llegara a amar. Era tanto tiempo de acoso e idolatrarlo para que al final terminara enamorándose de ella, pero Tootie seguía enojada en el fondo con él por que al fin y al cabo la usó para salvarse de alguna de las torturas de Vicky la niñera del demonio.

-¿Si me amabas por que me usaste?

-Eso fue porque aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti-

En eso Timmy trato de rodear a Tootie con su brazo, cuando sorpresivamente ella misma se movió, esquivando aquella muestra de cariño.

-No Timmy, así no es como se supone que debes tratar a una mujer… pero por esta vez esta bien-

Dijo Tootie, quien esta vez fue quien abrazó a Timmy y ambos se quedaron así por varios segundos

-Entonces¿eso significa que me perdonas?- Dijo Timmy seguido de una cara de "niño bueno"

-Claro que si-

-Muy bien, porque ahora quiero hacerte otra pregunta muy importante.- Dijo Timmy quien se puso exactamente enfrente de ella y la tomó de las manos. –Tootie… ¿Te gustará ser…?

En ese momento alguien interrumpió la pregunta de Timmy. Alguien que lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto de la banca

-Timmy¿donde has estado? Ya tenemos que irnos. Dijo el señor Turner

-Pero papá, yo estaba apunto pero…-

-No hay pero que valga, jovencito. Nuestras vacaciones en Escalera Electrilandia nos esperan-

-Yo… yo necesito decirle…-

-Ya no hay tiempo¡¡vámonos ahora!!-

Mientras Timmy caminaba junto a su papá le gritó a Tootie:

"Tenemos una plática pendiente tu y yo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡No me olvides!!!!!"

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Y eso fue hace exactamente un mes- se dijo Tootie a si misma. –Como cree que lo iba a olvidar, dicen que las personas no se van si las amarras al corazón… nah, no lo creo, en verdad necesito verlo de nuevo-

En eso Tootie se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la ducha, aunque aun seguía medio adormilada, tomó su bata de baño y una toalla y se dirigió al la regadera. Ahí el agua caía sobre su cuerpo recorriendo su largo cabello oscuro, apago un poco el agua y tomó una botella que es encontraba en una repisa -_espero que la espuma enjuague mis problemas-_ pensó ella mientras ponía la sustancia jabonosa en su cabello mientras le daba un masaje a su cabeza.

Salió de la ducha con su mente algo despejada, pero por alguna razón, la imagen de la sonrisa de Timmy no se había borrado de sus pensamientos como quien lleva en su piel una marca que nada puede deshacer.

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche  
vendo el guión de la película mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver_

Hace un mes que no sabia nada de él, absolutamente nada, ni un mail, ni una postal, ni siquiera una llamada. "A lo mejor se enamoro de alguna tipa en esa estúpida escalera eléctrica gigante ¬¬" esa posibilidad le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero siempre encontraba una forma

de justificar la carencia de noticias sobre su "príncipe rosa"

_Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré  
vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

A veces llegaba a pensar que todo de nuevo fue planeado por Vicky para hacerla sufrir. Pero esa suposición se desvanecía en el aire, cuando recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Timmy. Recordarlo era inevitable, en todos lados estaba alguna cosa que le recordaba a ese chico, en especial cada canción que tocaban el la radio.

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir _

Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar y te escudas

Tootie escuchaba la radio muy a menudo en una de esas estaciones donde noche a noche pasaban baladas que la gente que es bien correspondida o bien, a quienes se le ha roto el corazón en mi pedazos, se identificaban plenamente con cada estrofa y acorde de esas baladas de amor.

En eso el locutor, un tipo que tenia una voz grave que con cada palabra que pronunciaba llegaba a corazón de los radioescuchas, se puso a decir unas palabras antes de anunciar el momento de las llamadas al aire.

Locutor: buenas noches, estas al aire

La voz que escuchó Tootie la dejó fría, era la voz de Timmy que no escuchaba hace más de treinta días

Timmy: Hola Peter

Peter: Dime amigo¿Cual es el motivo de tu llamada¿hay alguna chica a la que quisieras saludar?

Timmy: De hecho sí, se trata de alguien muy especial para mí que tuve que dejar sin decirle algo importante

Peter¿Puedes decirnos el nombre de esa chica?

Timmy: Sí, su nombre es Tootie

Peter: Tootie, si nos estas escuchando¿podrías llamar a la cabina para que Timmy te de su mensaje?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tootie emocionada, tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número de la estación

Tootie: Bueno, es Tootie

Peter: Tootie, Timmy está en la otra línea y te quiere decir algo. Los dejo solos…

Timmy¿Tootie¿Recuerdas que teníamos un asunto pendiente de tratar antes de que me fuera de vacaciones?

Tootie: Si, dime

Timmy: está bien, Tootie… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Continuará!


End file.
